This invention relates to a model airplane.
Model airplanes, more particularly small hand-tossed gliders have been a popular amusement for many years. These models are made from many materials such as balsa wood, foam plastic or even paper. Generally, they somewhat resemble an actual airplane and have a wing, a tail and some form of fuselage. However, many unusual shapes have been employed which bear little resemblance to an actual aircraft.
One particular goal has been to develop a small glider which can be tossed by a person and will reliably follow a loop and return to the person at the end of the flight. Of course, it is well known that certain Australian boomerangs will return to the place from which they are tossed. However, this requires a certain skill which is not easily acquired by some individuals. Additionally, the loop followed by the boomerang is normally too large for most interior use. There is also little resemblance between a boomerang and an airplane, so the enthusiasm many people have for model airplanes may be lacking.